1. Field of invention
This invention is in the general field of jewelry and, more particularly, is alternatively a necklace, a bracelet or an anklet made from parts that resemble a fishhook.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Necklaces, anklets, pendants and bracelets are accessories that are comprised of an elongated member referred to as a chain. The chain is often fabricated from a precious metal, such as gold or silver.
Although sharp objects, such as a fishhook, may be unique in jewelry and aesthetically desirable for inclusion in the chain, the uniqueness and aesthetics are compromised because it is thought that a person cannot wear a sharp object, such as the fishhook, without risk of injury. Hence, objects resembling the fishhook have heretofore not been included in the chain.
Ends of the chain are connected together by a clasp to form the accessory. Clasps are well known in the jewelry trade. However, clasps are frequently difficult to use and may not have an aesthetically pleasing appearance.
Heretofore, a jeweler seldom had an option of fabricating a chain that either did not include a clasp or included a clasp that is easy to use and aesthetically pleasing. Additionally, the jeweler did not know how to obviate the risk of injury from the chain when it includes objects resembling the fishhook.